Darkstripe
|apps = Longtail, Dustpelt, Ferncloud |livebooks = Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = Sunset, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers}} Darkstripe is a sleek, large, lithe dark gray-black tabby tom with dark black stripes and yellow eyes. History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Although Longtail is the first to speak up against a kittypet joining the Clan, Darkstripe only grudgingly agrees to his leader's decision to make Rusty a ThunderClan apprentice. :When Redtail is killed in the battle between RiverClan, Dustpaw is left without a mentor. Bluestar appoints Darkstripe as his new mentor. :When Graypaw says that Spottedleaf was "young and pretty", he then states, "Now, Darkstripe is neither" when Firepaw direct his attention to Darkstripe. Darkstripe does not catch the remark. :Later, when Tigerclaw is appointed deputy, he says that Bluestar needs more protection, and makes Darkstripe and Longtail her bodyguards. It is these two cats that Tigerclaw will use to begin rumors demoralizing Ravenpaw because Ravenpaw knows the truth about Redtail's death. :When Firepaw is told by Yellowfang to roll in garlic to help his rat bites, Darkstripe sees him and asks what he is doing. Firepaw explains, and Darkstripe tells him he doesn't take orders from a rogue. Firepaw then leaves, going back to camp, and mocks Darkstripe under his breath by calling him "Dirtstripe". :He is also on the patrol that raids the ShadowClan camp in search for the missing kits. Fire and Ice :It is revealed that Darkstripe mentored Longtail, thoughout Into the Wild,'' it was said that Dustpaw was his first apprentice. :Darkstripe is unaware of Tigerclaw's plan to lure Bluestar to the Thunderpath in an attempt to kill her. He is also surprised to find Cinderpaw there when he reports to Tigerclaw. He checks out Snakerocks for signs of ShadowClan, and Tigerclaw is the one who sent him on this job. It is possible he wanted Darkstripe out of the way when he set his trap. In conclusion, it seems that Darkstripe doesn't know about Tigerclaw's secrets. :Darkstripe seems more interested in Tigerclaw in this book and he wants to learn from him, becoming ruder and more ruthless. He points out Graystripe's reluctance to fight RiverClan, and suspects that Graystripe is seeing someone from RiverClan. He is one of the hecklers when Fireheart brings Cloudkit into ThunderClan. He later complains about Cloudkit again and how he's always crying and whining. Darkstripe also points out how Fireheart lets Silverstream go in a battle and then he's the one who told Tigerclaw. :He establishes a strong connection with Tigerclaw and is hardly ever seen without him. They almost always do duties together, like investigating the half-eaten rabbits on ThunderClan territory. ''Forest of Secrets :Darkstripe still treats Fireheart harshly, calling him a "kittypet" whenever possible, thinking he should never have been accepted into the Clan. :When Darkstripe is on guard duty over ThunderClan's prisoner, Brokentail, he makes no effort to stop Cloudkit and some other kits when they attack the helpless prisoner. Fireheart is therefore left to break up the fight. Darkstripe, however, takes Cloudkit's side, insisting that the white tom is "not doing anything wrong". Then Darkstripe calls Cloudkit, "Kittypet", being the first one to inform Fireheart's kin of his kittypet heritage. :When Fireheart is made deputy he comments, "Well, I'm not taking orders from a kittypet." He also doesn't trust Graystripe very well either. This is most likely because Tigerclaw shares his suspicions about Graystripe going to meet a cat in secrecy. :After Tigerclaw rebels against the Clan and tries to kill Bluestar, she exiles the tabby warrior. When Bluestar and Fireheart begin to explain Tigerclaw's treachery, Darkstripe calls out that it was impossible, and challenges Fireheart several times throughout the explanation. Before he leaves, Tigerclaw asks Longtail, Darkstripe, and Dustpelt to join him in exile. Though Fireheart believes Darkstripe may join Tigerclaw, but Darkstripe declines Tigerclaw's offer. It is shown that Darkstripe is hurt that Tigerclaw did not let him know about the rogue attack. Darkstripe also is angry that Tigerclaw plotted with "that tyrant", Brokentail. Rising Storm :Darkstripe is amused when Fireheart struggles with the deputy duties, and taunts him as often as possible. Fireheart reluctantly gives him an apprentice, Fernpaw, as Darkstripe is the most senior warrior without an apprentice. It is noted that Bluestar seems suspicious of Fireheart's motives when he chose two of Tigerclaw's allies, Darkstripe and Dustpelt, and during the apprentice ceremony fear is seen in Bluestar's eyes, but merely says that Darkstripe is intelligent and bold. :At several times during the book, he interacts with Cloudpaw, usually to punish him (i.e when Cloudpaw brings home a shrew, Darkstripe sends him to clean out the elders' den). When Cloudpaw is stolen by Twolegs, Darkstripe sends Ashpaw to ask Fireheart what happened to him, to which Fireheart replies angrily that Darkstripe should find out himself. When Fireheart admits the truth about Cloudpaw, Darkstripe tells the whole camp and out of spite disturbs Bluestar during one of her few peaceful moments. After Cloudpaw is rescued, Fireheart suggests Darkstripe be the one who tells the camp that Bluestar has agreed to take Cloudpaw back in. :After the fire, Darkstripe argues with Cinderpelt, Dustpelt and the elders, saying sarcastically that the cats Fireheart left behind in the fire are probably deeply grateful to him. While he does this, Dustpelt scolds him for not showing respect for his lost Clanmates and tells him to watch what he says in front of Fernpaw. Darkstripe is the fittest of the warriors after the blaze and Fireheart puts him in charge of rebuilding the camp wall, to ensure that he doesn't find Tigerclaw. At the end of the book, Darkstripe is seen craning his neck to get a glimpse of the new ShadowClan leader, and Fireheart wonders if Darkstripe regretted not following Tigerclaw into exile. A Dangerous Path :He sees that Tigerclaw is the new leader of ShadowClan; when he finds out, Fireheart notices that his eyes are shining and he looks excited, and wonders if he would rather have joined Tigerstar as a rogue and then become part of ShadowClan. Tigerstar asks him to bring his kits, Bramblekit and Tawnykit to Fourtrees so that they could meet him. He is followed by Fireheart, and is ordered to take the kits back to the ThunderClan camp. When Graypool goes missing, Fireheart worries that an aggressive ThunderClan cat might kill the elderly she-cat, not knowing that she had wandered into the territory by mistake and that she was in no condition to fight. He immediately thinks of Darkstripe. It is also noted that Dustpelt and Darkstripe are often seen alongside each other. This could simply be because their apprentices were littermates, Dustpelt once being Darkstripe's apprentice, or because they were both followers of Tigerstar. :When Bluestar is obsessed with the idea that it is not dogs, but WindClan that are stealing prey, Fireheart arranges a peace meeting. Darkstripe accompanies the patrol, and during the entire talk, looks impatient and eager to attack the WindClan patrol. Fireheart realizes that if Mudclaw attacked, Darkstripe would meet him and there would be no peace. :After the peace talk, Longtail admits that it is Darkstripe who is passing information onto Tigerstar. Right before the dog pack is supposedly coming to attack the Clan, he tries to sneak Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw, recently made apprentices, away to ShadowClan territory, though he does not admit it. He is caught by Fireheart, who asks where he is taking the kits. Darkstripe claims that he does not think Sunningrocks is safe enough, and he knows a better place. When Fireheart furiously asks if Darkstripe would let his Clan be torn to shreds by dogs, Darkstripe protests and says he didn't know. Fireheart tells Brackenfur to keep an eye on Tigerstar kits' and Darkstripe, as he does not trust "a single hair on his pelt". The Darkest Hour :Fireheart is provoked by him because of his kittypet roots after Bluestar's death, and Darkstripe complains that he does not want a kittypet leading ThunderClan. :Firestar suspects that Darkstripe is conspiring with Tigerstar, so Firestar tells Brackenfur to keep an eye on him. Darkstripe manages to get rid of Brackenfur by saying to Brackenfur that he has to make some dirt. Sorrelkit, his half-sister, secretly follows him to a meeting with Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy. Darkstripe tries to kill her by feeding her deathberries, but Graystripe sees her eat them, and attacks Darkstripe. Darkstripe sullenly says that he is trying to stop her from eating them. However, most of the Clan do not believe him, and Dustpelt refuses to talk to him. Sorrelkit manages to survive the poisoning, and tells the Clan that Darkstripe fed her bright red berries, deathberries, as a 'reward' for following him. Firestar then exiles Darkstripe. In Darkstripe's exile, it is revealed that Darkstripe knows about the dog attack, and had actually helped Tigerstar. He then left his Clan to join Tigerstar. The only reason he gave that he did not follow Tigerstar immediately when he was exiled was because Tigerstar had not filled him in on details leading to Brokentail, rogues, and Tigerstar himself launching an attack on ThunderClan. :When he is told to kill Stonefur by Tigerstar because he is half-Clan born, he does so without question, but loses to the half-starved prisoner, needing the help of Blackfoot to finish Stonefur off. :After Tigerstar's death, Darkstripe grieves for the TigerClan leader. He is now alone. His once sleek pelt is now dull. Darkstripe blames Firestar for Tigerstar's death, telling Firestar that he turned Scourge against Tigerstar. In the battle between LionClan and BloodClan, Darkstripe attacks a BloodClan she-cat, knocking her away from Firestar. At first, Firestar thinks that Darkstripe had found loyalty in ThunderClan again, but he is proven wrong when Darkstripe tries to kill him, claiming that he no longer felt loyalty to the forest cats and that the only cat worth following was Tigerstar. After dueling with Firestar, Darkstripe is killed by Graystripe. He chokes out as he dies, "There's nothing left...it's all dark - everything's gone..." perhaps referring to either his entrance to the Dark Forest, or the way he felt after Tigerstar's death. Graystripe remarks that there is one less traitor in the forest now. In the New Prophecy Series Sunset :Darkstripe is seen in the prolouge, as a member of the Dark Forest. He somehow manages to come across Tigerstar. He feels very scared and confused about the Dark Forest and acts very unlike himself when he was alive. He notes how he had tried to leave the forest, but he said that it went on forever. He also asks where StarClan are and that he thought that he would be watching over ThunderClan, which means that he didn't think he would end up in the Dark Forest, therefore thinking he wasn't evil and cruel. :He finds the scent of Brokenstar and he calls out his name, only to be silenced by Tigerstar who said, "You will find the scent of many cats here, but seldom will you meet one face to face". Darkstripe questions what Tigerstar will do now, expresses disbelief on Tigerstar's plots to kill Firestar, and says that Hawkfrost was indeed Tigerstar's son, with a strange note in his voice. He then asks Tigerstar if they can travel together, Tigerstar turns him down with a hint of regret in his voice, yet no hesitation. Tigerstar tells Darkstripe that all cats must walk the path of shadows alone. Darkstripe then watches Tigerstar bound away into the forest, and still wanders there, lost and confused in the dark place. In the Omen of the Stars Series Fading Echoes :Darkstripe is seen briefly in the prologue, training Breezepelt, a WindClan warrior, along with Hawkfrost, and Tigerstar. :When Jayfeather and Spottedleaf enter the Dark Forest to figure out what exactly Tigerstar is plotting, they spy on the activity going on in the Dark Forest. Darkstripe is seen in a training session that includes Snowtuft and Shredtail. Night Whispers :Ivypaw sees him wandering around the Dark Forest during her training sessions. :He is last mentioned when Ivypaw was taking her final test to prove her loyalty to the Dark Forest. He is not seen, but Ivypaw scents him following her, and Brokenstar says that he is of no more use than a whining kit. Sign of the Moon :''Coming Soon In the Field Guide Series ''Code of the Clans :Darkstripe is in a story about the rule that kits and elders must be fed before warriors. Even though many cats are sick and tired, he thinks of himself first. When he wakes up to rain and a leaking den, he tells Longtail to go find Redtail and have him fix the den so he can sleep. When prey is scarce in ThunderClan, and many cats are sick from greencough, he and Longtail go out hunting at Snakerocks, and soon found a squirrel. Darkstripe suggests that they eat it to have more strength to find other prey. Longtail is hesitant, but eventually gives in. :Later, when they return to camp, they are told that the elder Poppydawn had died, because she was so weak from lack of food. Longtail thinks it's their fault that she died; if they had come back with the squirrel she could have lived. However, Darkstripe tells him that it's already over because she's already dead, and orders Longtail not to tell anyone. He sees nothing wrong with what they did, and threatens to tell everyone that Longtail forced him to eat before the elders if he says anything. Darkstripe feels no pity at her loss, but Longtail is wracked with guilt. Battles of the Clans :Darkstripe is seen, on a patrol with Dustpaw, Longtail, Ravenpaw, and Tigerclaw. When Tigerclaw sends Dustpaw up a tree to catch a squirrel, Longtail and Darkstripe both stare at Dustpaw with scorn in their eyes. It is noted that they stick close to Tigerclaw the whole time. When ShadowClan starts to invade, he, along with the rest of the patrol, use the Lightning Strike to confuse the ShadowClan cats. They outsmart ShadowClan and win. Trivia *He is sometimes mistakenly mentioned to have pale blue eyes. *It was revealed on Vicky's Facebook page that his parents are Tawnyspots and Willowpelt.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page *He has been described with silver stripes. *He has been described with a dark gray pelt. *He has SkyClan blood, because his mother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. *He has been described with yellow eyes. *He has been described with a black pelt. *He has been described as a silver tabby. Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Tawnyspots:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Brothers: :Graystripe: :Sootfur:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 111 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Sister: :Sorreltail:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 87 Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunts: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Grandfather: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmothers: :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Uncle: :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Cousins: :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Dawnpelt: :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Nephews: :Stormfur:Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 251 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 158 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Nieces: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: Half-Great Nephew: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Half-Great Niece: :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Rogue Category:Mentors Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters